Cursed By A Prince: Rivals
by EvernightDimNess
Summary: Three things. Nathaniel's a prince. His brother loves me. I'm locked away in the dungeon with a skeleton named, Harry. How could this possibly get any worse? Read and Review!Rating will be changing here and there!
1. You're Joking Right?

Hopefully none of this offends anyone who has black teeth and who can't cook. This story isn't really meant to be humorous but, you can laugh if you please. Harsh criticism if you want. I may reply to it if you want. If there are any spelling error's than be a hero and tell me. Since, there are SO many fairy tale stories. You can tell me in a review of what story you like or you've written. I don't mind reviewing.

I'm such a blabbermouth!

Later, Gaters. Good readin' to ya'!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**'You're joking….right?'**

Oh dear. Oh my. Oh no!

"You come back here…you…you…chicken!" I yelled as I ran after Mr. Toggle's chicken.

I pushed through woman in dresses and men who wore petticoats and all. Which I found a bit disturbing for this time period. My eyes focused on that chicken. I needed it for my father's dinner. If I didn't have it all ready in the next three minutes…I'd be total Mutton!

"Watch it girl, will you?" A man put his fist in the air in vengeance.

I simply ignored it and ran faster. I was so close. I ran past a brown wagon and a fruit stand. I spotted the white and red chicken. I was ready to pounce onto it. Ready, steady,…NATHANIEL? It was too late. I felt my chin hit the dusty ground. I spat out dirt and I felt Nathaniel use his one arm to pick me up. My eyes went crazy for a moment. I closed and opened my eyes until I could see my blonde headed friend. A smile was pasted on his face and his green eyes sparkled. He had been laughing.

"Are you okay there, Milli?" Nathaniel asked.

"Fine. Could you give me that chicken?" I pointed to the blasted chicken in his hands.

"I'll hold it for you. You're going to late again." Nathaniel muttered as he already set off into the crowd.

I nodded rapidly and followed. This was surely not my day.

* * *

I burnt the chicken.

"This is just great. I look away one moment, Nathaniel and the chicken is as black as…as that man's teeth!" I pointed at an old man.

He looked up and made an angry face. He took one more sip of his tea and stood and left with the rest of his dignity. Nathaniel and I rolled our attention back to the black chicken.

"We can always buy a chicken…" Nathaniel suggested. As he cleaned his dirty face with water. Then, he was always dirty. He wore a 'white' long shirt that was now as brown as the dust outside. He wore a darker brown pants that continued to the middle of his knee. It was then torn and worn out from there. Nathaniel wore no shoes, he thought it would get in the way of his running.

"Where would we get that kind of money, Nathaniel? Magic?" I rolled my eyes. "Should I ask my fairy god mother?"

"I could use my savings. I have a copper and silver coin here and there." Nathaniel stuck his hand in his pocket and began searching.

I shook my head. "A chicken usually costs about…five cents. I have some change on me somewhere." I felt in my dress pockets and apron pockets. I found two silver coins. "I'll go run to the shop to go get some cooked chicken. You can stay here and stall for me. I'll be back soon," I ran off. I opened my kitchen's green door and scampered across the dusty road.

I finally hit the market place. I smelled pies and fresh breads. The smell of gooseberry pie and apple cider. My mouth watered but, I knew I should pay attention to what I was doing here. My stomach growled loudly making people look. I blushed slightly and found the chicken stand. I walked up to the stall and smiled.

"Burnt the chicken again, Millicent?" The owner asked.

"As always, Meri. Have a cooked one for me?" I asked quickly.

"Why, you're three minutes late for your father's dinner." Meri nodded and took a hot chicken off the rack with the others.

"Don't worry, Meri." I began. "I have Nathaniel, stalling for me."

* * *

"Hi, Mister Anderson." Nathaniel waved weakly.

"Hello there, Nathaniel. Where's my daughter?"

Nathaniel laughed. "YOU ARE FUNNY, Mister Anderson. Tell me, how did you become so successful in life? You can start from the VERY beginning. Take as long as you want." Nathaniel said nervously.

* * *

"Oh my, Nathaniel." Meri whispered. "Pray the boy doesn't get you in trouble." Meri mumbled. "Take the chicken, now. It's on the house." Meri winked.

"Oh, why thank you Meri. Oh and I know. I just love to see Nathaniel make up things. He's quite creative if you ask me."

"Of course, dear. Go along now. You are putting that boy in a bad position, hear me out." Meri waved.

I nodded and once again through the venomous towns people. I couldn't believe how many people asked me to have some chicken. I barely made it.

I made it to the kitchen. I slowly opened the door, poking my head in. I could hear Nathaniel's and my father's voice. I smiled and walked in.

"Milli! Where've you been?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"…Why, cooking the chicken, father." I said slowly.

"That's my girl. Shame, Nathan had been showing me a magic trick. Hate to leave, dear. It seems business awaits me!" My father laughed as I placed the chicken on the table. My father grabbed it right away and walked out the kitchen before I could say 'goodbye'.

"You owe me big time." Nathaniel grunted.

"Gooseberry pie?" I shrugged.

"Never mind." Nathaniel smiled as he opened the kitchen door.

A trumpet noise came from outside. I ran next to Nathaniel. Men in weird suits who walked out of a fancy carriage. One short man who had no trumpet in his hand, instead, a letter. The short man had short brown hair that stopped at his pointy noise.

"Dear Nathaniel or as the peasants call you Nathan, you have been sentenced to North Barks Castle for a family reunion." the short man sniffed. "There, you shall be one of your few brothers to be chosen as the King of North Bark's Kingdom." the short man cleared his throat. "If you do not attend this event. You shall be found and rid of. On your brothers' behalf, Simon." the short man put away the letter, waiting strongly for a response.

I was pretty sure both Nathan and I were shocked. Nathan just stood there. His jaw tightened. He didn't look even a bit surprised. My big green eyes must of popped out of my head because everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you liked it. Maybe, it wasn't as suspenseful but, I liked the first chapter. Even if no one reviews for awhile I'll be posting chapter two just because I want too. I do enjoy reviews though. Just to know what you think. Thanks,

-Edn


	2. Castle Mystery

Hola! I have my finished second chapter! Finally after editing and revising! I have it out there. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. They are quite nice.

Later, Gaters.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

** 'Castle Mystery'**

I sniffed and yawned. My arms stretching up in the air. I felt so tired. I slowly opened my eyes. It felt as if rocks were on top of my eye lids. I shook my head and opened my eyes. I saw a blurry figure over me.

"Glad you're awake, Milli." Nathaniel's voice echoed around the room.

I winced my eyes until I could see clearly. Nathaniel's face was now clearer than before. I got my vision back.

"Are you hungry? Mademoiselle Eli, left you honey and warm milk. Some, biscuits as well." Nathan pointed to the tray of warm food.

"Iz zhe awake? You better have zot voke her up." Mademoiselle Eli had stomped up the stairs.

I finally realized that I was in my room. No wonder I felt so comfortable.

"She's awake, Eli." Nathaniel reassured Eli.

"Are zou hungry? Why, I have biscuits. It zust came out ze oven." Eli brought the tray over.

I shook my head. "I don't think I even have the will power to chew." I muttered.

"Oh. Zen I leave zou two alone. I have to check on ze turkey." Eli bowed and slowly walked down the wooden stairs.

"You know, Nathaniel. I had the weirdest dream…just a couple of minutes ago, you know." I began.

"Oh, really? What was it about exactly, Milli?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's quite silly if you ask me. Hear me, it was about you and me. We were going to get a gooseberry pie when…this short man came out of this fancy carriage. I suppose it was made of gold or some sort of metal. He said…that you were…a prince. A bit exaggerated, don't you think?" I laughed.

Nathaniel wasn't laughing. He looked straight into my green eyes and nodded.

"Blimey! You're…you're really a prince!" I almost jumped off my bed. Instead, I backed up next to the headboard.

Nathaniel stared at the wooden planks of my room. My eyes followed his onto the straw mat that Eli made for me.

"Why haven't you told me before? I've been friends with you for…ten bloody years!" My eyes widened. I was filled with surprise and hatred. Why would he lie to me that both his parents died? That…his sister fell into a snake pit and his brother got his head cut off by a woodsman!?

"Aren't you going to say anything? Spill it out, Nathan!" I urged him to go on. I never felt so angry and happy in my whole life.

"Yes…I'm a prince. So, what? I'm not going back." Nathan whispered. "The Kingdom is running fine. I'm sure…Simon or Edgar, Theodore, maybe, Dale would be fine kings. I'm just better off as a poor boy from off the streets. My brothers…are the real ones with all the talent. The possess everything a king needs,…looks, swords, posture, they even have the education. If I went to the castle…I wouldn't even be greeted by Esmeralda…," Nathan was playing with his thumbs.

"C'mon. That's not Nathan talking! What happened to…Super Chicken Man? He could do anything. I'm sure you can too. If you just believe in your-….Esme who?" I had to stop. When the name, Esmeralda came into the picture…I just had to stop and ask who that is.

Nathan jumped. "No…No one. Why would you ask that? Are you sure you don't want a biscuit?" Nathan grabbed a warm biscuit covered in honey.

I gave Nathan the Look. It was when I made a serious face and my eye just does something that makes him tell me. Nathan always tells the truth when I do this.

"It's…It's not like she's some princess who I've been crushing ever since I left the castle. Psh." Nathan tried to avoid the Look. "Okay! Okay! Maybe….maybe…she is."

I smiled in triumphed. The Look wins again! This never gets old. "Oh. So, you left to leave your girlie behind? That's a sign." I sneered.

Nathan stood. "We'll…talk later, Milli. Okay?" He said quickly. He rushed down the stairs leaving me in horror.

He left? Nathaniel…left. He never did that unless we were saying good bye. Why would he lie to me like that? He's running from his problems. I felt like banging my head against this wall. Maybe, he needs some time. I clucked my tongue and grabbed my blanket and put it over me.

"Hope you're okay, Nathan." I whispered as I blew out the candle. My eyes closed immediately.

* * *

I sniffed and opened my eyes. The sun hit my bed perfectly. I jumped out of bed. My eyes widened.

I wasn't in my room. I gasped. I was in a glamorous room. With gold and pink designs. I was speechless. The bed I was in was twenty times bigger than me. The bed possessed pink and gold sheets with the light gold veil at the white columns which were attached to the bed. The room was even more gorgeous. Angels and babies were plastered on the wall. Mirrors were gold frames were pasted on the wall. The walls were entirely pink with gold designs and white flowers were engraved onto the white tile floor. There was a giant white closet on the left that was almost fifth teen feet wide. Two white doors were at the end of the room. I was guessing one was the bathroom door and the other was the exit.

_How did I get here? _Was the question. Was this a dream? Or possibly, this was real. I was in a rich house and my dad was trying to surprise me.

One of the doors opened. A head popped out of it. It was a plump woman wearing a long green dress past her ankles. She had long brown hair and wore some gold earrings or watch. I wasn't quite sure.

"Glad you are awake. The prince is waiting for you. You are going to be five minutes late if you don't get washed and use the soap inside there. You have ten minutes." the woman began walking towards me.

I was shocked. I was in the castle? A prince was expecting me?! Was this some joke? Or village prank? It seemed real enough once the woman grabbed my ear and dragged me into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the two reviews. That means I post chapter two and three. The more reviews the better but, then. I want to post this story out there. I hope you liked this one. You'll have to wait 3 days until the third chapter is out. Thanks, again.**

**-Edn **


	3. The Magic Ring

Hey! This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Later, Gaters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'**The Magic Ring'**

The water was really hot. I was burning all over. I never took a shower like this before. I even had to wash my hair! Now, my black hair was bouncy, soft, and curly. The woman who called herself, Ms. Tinken's was throwing make up at my face. I looked like a doll with a flawless face. I didn't like it at all. Then, Ms. Tinken's who I'm now calling The Crazy Woman, cleaned my ears with cotton. The Crazy Woman then, forced me into a periwinkle colored dress. I was speechless. I was happy The Crazy Woman forgot my slippers but, she threw them at me. I slid them on and made an ugly face at her.

Now, I was being pushed into a room. It was unbelievably gorgeous. The large room. Had glass for walls, gorgeous blooming flowers and trees grew outside the glass room. I could see some animals like monkey's jump to one tree to another. Inside the glass room was a table and two chairs. On the circle shaped table was a hot teapot with steam blowing out of the spout. A ladder of cookies and scones on plates. Two cups were provided and a little plate and napkin.

The prince was meeting me here? Fascinating. I was still amazed of what the room looked like. I've never been treated like this. My eyes wandered the room. The Crazy Woman pushed me into the room and closed the door. I jumped as The Crazy Woman slammed the door. I slowly walked forward. I sat at the seat to the left so I could get a good view of the purple and blue flowers. I took a cookie and began taking large bites. I realized crumbs were scattering all over my blue and gold dress. I stood and brushed the crumbs off. Suddenly, the door opened. I dropped my cookie.

The prince walked in. He wore red velvet for his suit and brown boots. He wore black boots to make him look devilish. He had dark brown eyes and coal black hair. He possessed pale skin and pale pink lips. He walked forward his eyes meeting mine.

"Melody, correct?" The prince asked.

I arched my eyebrow. "No, your highness. It's Milli."

"Milli? Well, Milli. I am Prince Simon as you know already." Simon smiled.

I nodded slowly. Prince Simon sat down and grabbed a scone. He took a tiny bite and put it down on his plate.

"Tell me about yourself." Simon asked.

I was a bit stunned but, I looked down and began. "I'm…active? I…I also milk cows and cook, clean, I chase chickens…I create songs and poems and…I…make friends easily."

"You wrote a poem? Tell me one…right now." Simon waited.

I scratched my head, thinking of one poem. One finally clicked into my head.

"_I've never met someone like you,_

_Someone generous and has a clue,_

_You make me smile,_

_Only for awhile,_

_You are rich and clean,_

_And never mean,_

_Although your poor,_

_I do quite adore,_

_The way you hug me._

_You see."_

I finished and waited for what the prince thought. I bit my lip eager to know.

"I like you." Simon began. "I want you to be my Songsmith." Simon said finally standing up.

I gasped. Was he kidding? His songsmith? "Yes! Yes! Thank you, your highness." I didn't know what to say. Maybe this really was a dream.

" You say you have friends too? Like, who?" Prince Simon asked.

"Nathaniel, of course." I replied quickly.

Simon mad an ugly face. My smile faded immediately. I forgot.

"Nathaniel. Of course, _him_." Simon muttered. "Well, my dear, you don't have to worry about him. He is taken care of." Simon said dully.

Both my eyebrows bounced into suspicion. "You have Nathaniel here? What do you mean? What's going on with him?" I asked quickly.

All this time I've been thinking of myself but, not of my best friend Nathaniel! I felt empty inside. I am a horrible friend.

"What does it matter? He's gone!" Simon said. "Look at me," Simon commanded.

I had no choice but, to turn around and look at Simon in the eyes. He was royalty after all and I hate to be in trouble.

"Come here." Simon waved me over to him.

It was as if my feet had a mind of it's own. I was right in front of him. I didn't like where this was going.

"I know you don't care for my brother. I know who," Simon picked up my hand and kissed it delicately. I wanted to snatch my hand away and slap him. How dare he kiss my hand!

"And…and who is that…?" I babbled on. I swallowed hoping he wasn't going to say who I thought he was going to say.

"Me. Why, I have no princess…and no arranged marriage. To make me king faster…why not marry you." Simon kept kissing my hand.

Maybe I didn't hear him right. Did he say, 'marry'? This was all too fast. My mind was racing and my heart wouldn't stop beating in my ears. I didn't want to, marry anyone. I am too young and what will father say? All these thoughts whirled in my head.

"I know it's a sudden dear. We'll have the wedding next week, I promise." Simon spoke when he was done kissing my hand. He went on one knee. OH DEAR! He looked deep into my eyes. HE WAS GOING TO SAY IT! He took a box out of his pocket. IT'S THE END! He spoke softly and carefully so the words would pound into my head for all eternity,

"Milli, will you marry me?" Simon asked with hopeful eyes as he opened the box. Before I could say my answer he slid on the diamond ring. It was gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it. Then, something happened. I felt weird. Like, I was struck by lightning.

I…I think I love him. I did. I loved Simon with all my heart. Wait, no I didn't. Where are these feelings coming from? I don't even know him…but, I do love him. He is the only one for me. NO! NO! NO!

"Yes, I will marry you." I said without realizing I did. I was in trouble now.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! I hoped you liked this. I love writing about Millicent and the prince. Though, she doesn't even know him. Imagined getting married to a boy you didn't even know. I wonder what's with Milli? Anyway, I hoped you liked this as much as I did. Chapter four is coming on Saturday or Sunday morning. **

**-Edn**


	4. News

**Dear Mr. or Ms. Person/Alien/Mermaid/Nymph or Sock,**

**You're probably wondering where the next chapter is! Well, I have spring break next week and I will only be able to do another chapter for two stories while editing it. Of course that will be Alice In Wonderland: The Quest, and Spectacular Spiderman: Semi-Spider. The other stories will have a chapter posted as soon as I come back. When that happens, this letter will be gone and replaced with the real chapter. Have a wonderful spring break and I'll see you on April 4th! Keep reading, and writing.**

**-Evernight DimNess also known as Edn**

**P.S I'm taking some Fanfictions on the trip with me! Have any suggestions of which? I wouldn't mind reviewing before I leave. Just Private Message me and I'll check it out before I go.**


End file.
